


Broken pride

by Arabwel



Series: The fire within [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chris rescuing Peter, Eichen | Echo House, Implied Mind Rape, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eichen House is cold and silent as Chris makes his way through. He called Derek to let him know, but there is one more Hale who deserves to know that it’s finally over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken pride

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Charlotte for the beta and hand-holding!
> 
> See end notes for detailed warnings + details on minor character death

“I’m sorry.” the words stick in Chris’ throat when he leans down one last time to close Kate’s unseeing eyes. 

He doesn’t look back as the shack goes up in flames. Cora stays to watch. 

****

Eichen House is cold and silent as Chris makes his way through. He called Derek to let him know, but there is one more Hale who deserves to know that it’s finally over. 

There's a foreboding in the air, and Chris’ face grows tighter with every step he takes. He averts his eyes on purpose, no desire to know what face the Sluagh would take for him as he approaches the cell where he knows Peter is housed. 

Chris hears Peter before he sees the wolf; the high-pitched pained gasps carrying through the door the moment it parts to let Chris into the room divided by laminated glass. 

He steels himself for what he is about to see. 

He’s still floored by the sight in front of him. 

Peter is curled up on the floor, half naked and covered in blood, keening high in his throat like a wounded animal. The smell of blood is almost overpowering the smell of bleach, and from the varying shades of slick and rust Chris knows Peter has been bleeding for a long time. 

Peter’s cellmate - Valack, Chris’ memory supplies - straightens up from where he’d crouched over Peter, a blood-covered piece of wood that could have come from a bedframe in his hand. 

“Well would you look at that,” the doctor’s accent is conversational, “Someone finally bothers to come calling. Here to see if your tame little mutt is staying put?” 

Chris watches warily as Valack moves to sit back on the single cot in the room as if he has no care in the world, crossing his blood-covered hands behind his head. 

On the floor, Peter hasn’t moved, hasn’t tried to sit up or even open his eyes, and Chris doesn't know when he's felt this close to being violently ill in a long, long time. There is something different about Peter, something Chris can’t put his finger on but he can’t give Peter his full attention just yet, not until he makes sure he can take Peter out here safely - 

The thought surprises him, but he shoves it aside. Of course he can’t leave Peter here, Peter may have done a lot of things but no one deserved - this. 

”What did you do?” Chris’ voice is cold, not letting any of the anger and nausea welling up inside him show. Because there’s more here than just physical pain, more than just subjugation. The Peter Hale he knows would not - 

Valack laughs. “Nothing the little bitch doesn’t want. It’s beautiful, really, witnessing a transformation like this so close. I did wonder if the mountain ash would keep it from happening, but it rather hastened the process.” 

Valack’s words are punctuated by a desperate whine escaping Peter’s bloodied lips; the sheer agony in it, combined with Valack’s words - Chris _knows_ , now, what has happened. Just what Peter has been through, trapped here with a worse monster than the wolf could ever be. 

“Oh, I see you’re not as happy as I am about it. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re sentimental, hunter. Or is it that? Or is it... jealousy?” Valack stands up and reaches for the bandage around his head. “Let’s find out.”

There are no metal detectors in Eichen House. Chris has his gun leveled on Valack before the bandage can move half an inch. “You take that off I’m putting a bullet in your head.” 

Valack’s smile bares teeth. “Not so keen on knowing just what your precious wolf has been through, then? How he begged to be bred, to be put in his place”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, how he begged for it. Begged to be fucked, begged to be filled. He’s a fresh omega in heat, I have no doubt it took - that his belly is already swelling with spawn.” 

Chris grits his teeth so hard he thinks his jaw is going to break, but the gun he holds on Valack does not waver. “Shut. Up.” 

He spares a glance to Peter; there's barely any movement but Peter looks even smaller, like he’s trying to curl into himself trying to ease the ache Chris knows is welling up inside him. 

The moment of inattention is enough for Valack - he surges up, ripping off the bandage and hisses, “Look into my eye - “ 

Even through the glass Chris doesn’t miss. 

The gunshot sounds too loud in the small room; there is a moment of utter silence, even Peter stops whimpering before everything explodes into noise and motion. 

Chris doesn't think before he moves, shouldering the broken glass aside as he steps into the cell. A quick glance shows most of Valack’s brain is splattered against the wall, so Chris relaxes a fraction as he moves to crouch next to Peter.

Peter is fever-hot to touch and the noise he makes when he lifts his head is inhuman. His eyes are so dilated there’s only the faintest hint of blue left, fever-bright and full of need . 

“Arr...nght,.. Ch-Chris,” Peter whispers through cracked, bloodied lips. “Please…” 

“I’m gonna get you out of here,” Chris says gruffly, meaning every word.

That’s when the first taser hits him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kate die and Chris shoots Valack 
> 
> Chris walks in on Valack hurting Peer and Valack talks in detail about what he has done to Peter, insinuating he's raped and impregnated Peter


End file.
